Little Kitten
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry always wondered if fate hated him for some strange reason. Honestly, he was a kitten in the same home as two of the Gundam Pilots! How did he manage that? Adopted from Shy-Hime. Yaoi pairings and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: So I sort of adopted this fic, with permission from Shy-Hime, to continue this fic. I know I'm nowhere as near as a good writer as Shy-Hime is but I'm giving it a shot and aim to continue and complete this fic.**

**A/N 2: Thank you Shy-Hime for being my beta! Your great!**

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen year old Harry Potter just couldn't believe his luck. Why was it always him who seemed to get into these sorts of situations for? Why couldn't anyone else end up in these situations for once? Fate must hate him with a passion for some strange reason. With hard, emerald green eyes Harry's eye twitched as he glared at the bars of the cage in front of him that the muggle _pet shop_ workers had placed him into when they had found him wandering around the muggle London streets in his animagus form, a small black kitten. Just moments after he had managed to escape from the Magical World and their constant attention on him just because he had officially defeated Voldemort.

'And here I thought that there could be nothing worse than having to marry Ginny Weasley,' Harry thought as he let out an angry hiss full of anger as his tail quickly twitched from side to side showing just how angry he was. What the bloody hell do these damn muggles think they're doing to him by shoving him in this small cage with only a bloody bowl of water and _dried cat food_ in here!?

Turning his attention to the clock on the wall opposite his cage, Harry found himself letting out another angry hiss when he realized (by reading the position of the different types of cats and other animals that replaced the numbers) just how long he had been stuck in this bloody horrible cage.

Having enough of being trapped in the cage, Harry allowed his magic to flow from him and unlock the cage's lock.

'I am so glad that I paid attention to Mad-Eye's training sessions,' Harry thought with a pleased growl as he head butted the cage door open without a second glance. 'I never thought the training I got to make sure I could defeat Voldemort would come in handy like this.'

Ignoring the loud barks, meows, tweets and other sounds coming from the other animals in their cages, Harry used all of his feline grace and agility to jump out and onto his cage and then on top of a nearby cage. Stumbling slightly as he landed on top of a small dog's cage, Harry wasted no time in using his new advantage point to turn to the left and jump up onto the slightly higher shelf of the nearby book case, not really caring about the odd book that came falling off. Not after the muggles shoved him into a cage.

'Just great, just bloody great,' Harry thought as he found a perfect hiding place hidden against the many books. 'I'm starting to act all high and mighty just like _them_. Merlin, I need a nap...I'll get out of here as soon as I wake up.'

Making himself comfortable on the book shelf, tired emerald green eyes looked around the room only to find what looked to be the normal back room of a closed pet shop. The walls were painted in what Harry guessed should have been a calming ocean blue colour (though it did nothing to hide the dirt on the walls from the different animals and their cages) and the hard wood floor did nothing to try and hide the scuff marks made from moving the animal cages or a stubborn animal. Ignoring the tick tock sounds coming from the overly creepy, overly cute animal clock that hung just above a messy yet organized desk by the door, Harry allowed himself to doze off ignoring the sounds of the pet shop employees finally arriving to begin their working day.

*****Meanwhile with Heero Yuy outside of the pet shop*****

Heero let out a grunt of frustration as he came to a stop just outside the pet shop, which was just a few minute's walk from his and Trowa's flat. He was being restless again, being on a forced holiday did not help, though he might not have been on a holiday if he hadn't threatened to shoot a clock on the wall in his sleep deprived, caffeine high state. To make matters worse, this was just day one of his so called holiday, though in Heero's mind this was more like some kind of torture than being on a holiday.

Trying to ignore the itch under his skin that seemed to be yelling at him to do _something,_ Heero turned and walked towards the overly cheerful and colourful pet shop window only to spot a certain poster with a picture of a beautiful kitten perched regally on a clean bookshelf. What really caught Heero's attention though was not the soft looking black fur that seemed to beg Heero to run his hands though it but the startling emerald green eyes that reminded him so much of his fellow pilot and lover.

Not even bothering to try and ignore the strange feeling deep within him Heero turned to the pet shop's door only to find one of the employee's turning the closed sign to open. Without a second thought Heero quickly entered the pet shop without even giving the pet shop employee a chance to move away from the door.

"I would please like to see the black kitten with green eyes," Heero said blankly as he stared at the two pet shop employee's causing both of them to gulp nervously, "I am interested in the kitten."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: So I sort of adopted this fic, with permission from Shy-Hime, to continue this fic. I know I'm nowhere as near as a good writer as Shy-Hime is but I'm giving it a shot and aim to continue and complete this fic.**

**Chapter 2**

At Heero's words a quick flash of hesitation crossed the employee's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Heero. Ignoring the way the employee looked at him carefully, in an unsure way, the man only gulped when he laid eyes on Heero's blank face. Wanting to find another animal a loving home and wanting to get the terrifying man out of the shop as fast as possible, the employee quickly moved forward and lifted the movable counter top and carefully rested it against the nearby display box, allowing Heero access into the back where the animals were kept.

"Uh, please follow me, sir," the young employee said nervously as he stepped towards the back noticing the silent brunette following him.

Silently, the pair made their way past a few other employees, Heero taking no notice of how the employee's friends were shooting him mock sympatric looks, and quickly walked into the back where the animals were kept. As they entered the area, a look of distaste flashed though Heero's eyes as he took in the overly happy, animal loving, and slightly messy environment. Turning his attention back to the young employee, Heero found the employee standing in front of an empty cage cursing up a storm.

"Damn it," the employee swore as he slammed the cage door shut, surprising Heero slightly. "I'm very sorry, sir, it seems that the little rascal has escaped from its cage again. It's been doing this ever since we received him. He should be in the room somewhere though…." The last part was said more to himself then anything.

Using his training as a Gundam Pilot and Preventer, Heero silently stood in the middle of the office and, ignoring the frantic employee, searched the small back room come office. Only to immediately find himself drawn to the object of their search. The object of their search was resting on the clean bookshelf and looked just like the picture he had seen in the shop window moments before. Paying the employee no attention, he quickly grabbed the nearby office chair, carefully climbed up onto the chair and, using its extra height, looked over the edge of the bookshelf at the kitten. The small kitten was curled up into a tight ball happily sleeping, much to Heero's silent and almost unnoticeable amusement.

A strange glint entered Heero's eyes, and if anyone knew Heero's best friend, they would recognize where it came from as it appeared in the normally stoic boy's face. With a careful finger he poked the feline's side and waited. A few seconds later the kitten's tail twitched but there was no other acknowledgment. Once again Heero poked the animal, only this time said animal lifted a paw and batted his finger away which only caused a small smirk to appear on Heero's face. The pilot paid no mind to the offending paw though as he continued to poke the small cat with the same familiar glint in his eyes. Finally though, after several minutes of poking the kitten, the feline opened one sleepy eye and glared and in reply Heero simply gave it a large smirk. Though much to Heero's surprise (though it was hidden), the feline tilted his head and opened the other eye to stare at him intensely.

Slowly the kitten rose and stretched gracefully before slowly padding over to the staring pilot. After a few moments of silence, a rumbling purr broke it as the kitten reached forward and touched Heero's nose with his own. With an unusual soft smile playing on his lips, Heero carefully reached forward with one hand and allowed the black kitten to smell it, before Heero began to start stroking the kitten when the small feline butted its head against his hand.

Shrugging slightly, Heero carefully pulled his hand away, much to the kitten's annoyance, and scooped it up into his now free hand before carefully climbing off of the chair. Once back on firm ground with the relaxed kitten in his hand, Heero turned around only to find himself face to face with a shocked employee.

"I want to buy him, and everything he needs," Heero said simply, shocking the employee even more.

'This human is the one and I like him,' Harry thought as he relaxed in the man's strong hand. 'And he's magical too, which is the important thing.'

Purring louder as the Japanese teen followed the employee back through the door and out into the main area of the shop, a small stubborn glint entered Harry's eyes. He knew what would come next; he'd seen it before, both when he was human and had come with his so called relatives when Dudley wanted to try and convince his parents he could get a pet dog, and now, during his time as a feline, watching other animals.

'I am _not_ getting inside of a box not at all,' Harry thought as he left the soothing warm hand that was stroking him and began to climb up the teen's arm.

Ignoring the surprised cry from the employee and the way the Japanese teen's muscles tensed at his sudden actions, Harry finished climbing up to the human's shoulders and draped himself around them. Once settled, he rubbed his head affectionately against the male's check only to start purring again when the gentle but firm petting started up again.

'Yes…I will let him take me home with him for now,' Harry thought while happily making himself at home on Heero's shoulders. 'Besides, it's not like the Wizarding World needs me anymore.'

For the last few minutes of his stay in the pet shop, Harry lazily sat on Heero's shoulder's enjoying the petting which only paused when the employee handed Heero the bag of supplies and pointed to the last unfilled box on the form.

"What is his name going to be?" the employee asked nervously as he held a blank collar in his hands. "I need to know so I can put the last bit of information on his collar. He already has all of his needed injections but hasn't been micro chipped….after a long battle and a lot of confusion….but to finish everything off I just need a name for the little guy."

Pausing, Heero turned and looked the kitten straight in the eyes, only to be drawn in by the kitten's beautiful emerald green eyes. Raising a hand, Heero lovingly stroked the kitten behind the ears, before answering a few seconds later.

"His name will be Kuroao….my name is Heero Yuy."

The sound of a pen quickly writing against the paper followed by several more computer sounds came to Heero's and the now newly named Kuroao's ears, which the pair chose to ignore in favor of looking at each other. A few minutes later, a soft cough drew Heero's attention back to the employee, who held a finished thin, emerald green leather collar in his hands.

"Everything is sorted, we just have to put Kuroao's collar on him and get him into his travel box and you can take him to your new home," the employee said with pity in his eyes at the thought of trying to put a collar on the black furred kitten.

Without a second thought or glance at the employee, Heero accepted the collar from the employee and, without even trying to remove Kuroao from his perch, he carefully placed the new collar around the kitten's neck, making sure that it was tight enough not to fall off somehow but not so tight that it would hurt him.

"G-Great!" the employee blurted out as he watched the shocking sight with wide, surprised eyes, "Now then, if you will just let me get his travel cage we can get him inside and-"

"No need," Heero said firmly as he shot a glare at the employee. He remembered his time during the warm trapped in a prison like cage all too clearly, and he wasn't going to force that on an innocent kitten.

Gulping nervously, the employee bravely opened his mouth only for his attempts to fail and fall on deaf ears as Heero, with arms full of the needed supplies and Kuroao happily perched on his shoulders wearing his new collar, walked out of the pet shop leaving behind the stunned employee.

As Heero walked out of the pet shop and allowed the soothing warmth to hit him and Kuroao, he ignored the several sighs of relief that came from inside the pet shop and began the short walk back to his flat. All the while he ignored the curious looks he was gaining from the now busier street at the sight of Kuroao on his shoulders looking around interestedly but making no move to jump down.

"Come on Kuroao," Heero said as he continued to walk. "Let's go home."

At the word home, Harry let out a loud, happy purr as his eyes glittered with happiness. Maybe he had found his place, finally, even if it _was_ as someone's pet kitten.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: So I sort of adopted this fic, with permission from Shy-Hime, to continue this fic. I know I'm nowhere as near as a good writer as Shy-Hime is but I'm giving it a shot and aim to continue and complete this fic. Written for the 1 million words added comp.**

**Chapter 3**

Taking no notice of the looks of fear on the faces of the pet shop employee's Heero handed over the needed money without a second thought. On his shoulders Kuroao sat draped around his neck like a feather boa, his tail twitched side to side as he stared at the employee with abnormally intelligent eyes as they took the money from his new owner and placed it in the till. As the sound of the till clicking and working came to Kuroao his ears twitched and moved about as he listened to every sound. Heero kept one eye on the two employees behind the till and the other one on Kuroao whose tail lazily twitched and moved about as it hung down his shoulder.

'Is it just me or do they both suit each other a bit too well,' the employee thought as he handed over the change and receipts. 'If I didn't know any better I would have thought I was staring into the eyes of two highly trained soldiers, but the kid is way too young to have fought in the war…and one is a cat!'

"If you need anything feel free to phone us and we will do our best to help," another employee said with a fake grin on his face as he elbowed his friend.

With a short 'hn', Heero simply nodded his head and without a backwards look walked out of the shop. As the odd pair made their way out of the shop, they would never know that Heero would be the topic of gossip for the next week. Though they both wished they had stuck around or come back just so they could see the pet shop employee's reactions when one of them looked Heero up on the computer.

Silently, the pair made their way through the busier streets; children on their way to school pointed at the kitten riding Heero's shoulders, while adults shot him a mixture of looks. Ignoring the coos of cuteness at the sight of Heero and Kuroao to the looks of pure disgust about 'that filthy cat' should be in a cage while travelling, Heero quickly made his way home with one hand on Kuroao's back to make sure that he didn't fall off or try and make a run for it while his other hand held several large bags full of items and food that Kuroao would need. It was at times like this that Heero found himself thankful for his extra strength as it meant he wouldn't have to have the items delivered or make several trips.

As the morning sun shone down, Kuroao found himself turning into a pile of mush as the heat worked its magic on his body, the loud purr that came as a result did not cause only Heero's lips to twitch upwards. Even though Kuroao found himself relaxing in pure kitty bliss, his sharp emerald eyes watched as they made their way through the streets towards the flat, while using the skills he had learnt during his time fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters to remember different paths he could take.

With each step they took Heero felt a strange emotion building up inside of him, what this emotion was he didn't know as he had never felt it before. He could not work out what it was and the closer they got to the flat the worse it seemed to get.

'Trowa shouldn't be home for several weeks so Kuroao should have enough time to settle down and get use to the flat first,' Heero thought as he went over everything in his head. 'Also, I need to add cat food to the shopping list and visits to the vet. Though, if the way I have seen other animals react to visits to the vet, I shouldn't tell Kuroao.'

In no time, Heero found himself walking around the side of the apartment building towards the long flight of stairs up to his and Trowa's flat. Without breaking into a sweat he jogged up the stairs until he reached the seventh floor; both him and Trowa had agreed on getting the flat on the seventh floor instead of the one going at the same time on the first floor as it made them feel safer.

"Almost there, Kuroao," Heero grunted out as he pushed the staircase door open and walked into the hallway allowing the door to close behind him.

Kuroao let out a loud meow at Heero's words; he much preferred Heero telling him what he was about to do in advance. While he liked the idea of Heero not thinking he was a complete idiot, he didn't want the man to think too highly of him so he could get away just in case. Feeling the hand on his back disappearing, Kuroao watched carefully as Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. As he watched Heero put the key in the lock and unlock the door a feline version of a smirk appeared on his face as a sudden idea hit him.

Once he had finished unlocking the door Heero pulled the key out and placed it back into his pocket. Reaching out to open the door to his flat Heero suddenly found his hand reaching for one of the hidden guns on his left side when a sudden black streak went past him only for him to freeze and stare in pure shock as Kuroao jumped off of his shoulder and landed on the door handle causing the door to click and slowly open.

Too much in shock at the sight of seeing a cat opening the door to think of anything, Heero scooped Kuroao up and placed him back onto his shoulder. Once sure that Kuroao was in a safer more stable perching place Heero pushed the door open with his free hand only for him to gain another surprise as Kuroao quickly jumped off of his shoulder and ran into the flat.

'Security risk?' Heero thought as he raised an eyebrow in the direction Kuroao had run off in. 'Kuroao is defiantly different than a normal cat.'

Deciding that it was best to get in and close the door before Kuroao could try anything, Heero quickly walked through the door and shut it behind him causing it to lock too as he pushed the door handle up.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: So I sort of adopted this fic, with permission from Shy-Hime, to continue this fic. I know I'm nowhere as near as a good writer as Shy-Hime is but I'm giving it a shot and aim to continue and complete this fic. Also written for the 1 million words comp.**

**Chapter 4**

It had been three weeks since Heero had brought Kuroao home and in that time Heero had decided one certain thing about Kuroao.

Kuroao was a weird kitten; that was almost certain in Heero's mind. A smirk appeared on Heero's face as he remembered the moment he had gotten home Kuroao had somehow opened the front door only for him to leap off of his shoulder and start exploring. While that was normal enough Heero found himself watching as the little thing had just sat at the entrance of a room and stare. However, there was one thing he was thankful for Kuroao not doing: Kuroao hadn't destroyed anything. The last time Trowa had come home to find the apartment a disaster there had been no sex for two months, and he was forced to sleep on the couch. It had not been fun.

As Heero sat in his favourite chair trying to work out who he could leave Kuroao with while he went on a mission; the sound of his front door being abused brought Heero out of his musings over Kuroao and sex with Trowa. His eyes suddenly went wide as he worked out just what the sound was.

"Shit," Heero swore as he quickly stood up, "If Kuroao manages to open the door he'll scare the crap out of whoever's there."

With a sudden burst of motion he raced to the front door but it seemed he was too late; Kuroao had already opened the front door and was regally seated on the step with a smug look on his face. Groaning softly, Heero found himself looking into the shocked faces of Duo Maxwell and his boyfriend, Quatre Winner.

Squashing down the urge to smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head, Heero would leave that to Duo, he picked the small black kitten up and placed him on his shoulders, "Gomen, he's sometimes too smart for his own good."

Duo simply blinked a few times and pointed at Kuroao, "You have a cat."

"Hello to you too Duo, Hello Quatre," Heero said before answering Duo's question, "Yes, I got him about three weeks ago."

"You have a _cat_," the braided pilot repeated in a state of shock, as Heero rolled his eyes, not paying attention Kuroao who had leaped off of his shoulders, "Why did you buy a cat?"

"Trowa's anniversary gift," Heero replied in a clipped tone only to stiffen much to the other's concern.

Before either Duo or Quatre could speak a loud impatient meow was heard. Blinking as one the three pilots looked down, only to find Kuroao glaring at Heero angrily, tail twitching dangerously. Heero flinched before sighing and looked up at his two confused friends.

"Come in, I'll get you something to drink," Heero said as he motioned to the two in the doorway.

Heero lead them though the hallway and into the kitchen with a smug looking feline prancing behind him, much to Heero's annoyance and Duo's and Quatre's amusement. Only when Duo and Quatre were seated and glasses of lemonade were in front of them did Heero sit down in front of them and speak.

"How have you two been?" Heero asked politely not reacting to Duo's shocked cry.

"We're doing well, how about you?" Quatre asked only to give a little jump when Kuroao leapt daintily onto his lap and made himself comfortable. He blinked and looked down at the purring animal before shrugging and turning back to his friends.

Heero opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Duo, "Who are you and what have you done with Heero!"

"Love, what are you talking about?" Quatre asked as he blinked in confusion and straightened. Duo's horrified expression did nothing to ease Quatre as his lover sputtered incoherently.

Heero sighed and stated, "He's thinking that I am not me because I am being polite and not blunt."

Opening his mouth to reply, Quatre found himself unable to as his space heart was flooded with fear, grief, anger, and horror all radiating from Kuroao. The small blonde's hand grasped his chest tightly and he let out a startled scream.

_He was dead. It just wasn't right and _he_ is coming after me. Grief and fear was overtaking all other emotions. The man behind me pounced and we fell to the forest floor. He was screaming and hitting me, giving me no mercy._

_"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOUR ENTIRE BLOODY FAULT! YOU IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT! STUPIDO SCELTO! _(Stupid Chosen)."

_Horror filled me as flashes of what the person I was supposed to kill did to my loved ones. It was my fault, all my fault. No not all of it is mine._

_"Not all of my fault," I whispered out hoarsely causing the hits to stop and the Italian to sit there staring at me with wide, confused eyes._

_"You…spoke…?" he whispered, amazed, like he hadn't just been screaming at me._

_Self-loathing coursed through my body. How could I have let this go on for so long? Was I really this daft? I sat up and the dark skinned male fell off. I stood, my magic rippling though the area that was a battlefield, searching for the monster I was fated to destroy. My self-loathing soon turned to just pure rage._

_"Kuroao! Kuroao!"_

"Kuroao!" At the cry of his new name, Harry's eyes snapped open and he jumped back hissing, back arched and fur fluffed up. Quatre was breathing heavily, eyes wide while waving his arms around in wide circles franticly. Duo was doing the exact same, but was shouting.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?

"Shut it," Heero snapped out as he marched forwards, scooped up Kuroao and began to run his hand calmingly though his fur, "He has these fits on occasions and the best way to deal with it is to pet him, so stop your damn panicking!"

The sudden sound of his laptop caught Heero's attention and with a heavy sigh he carefully set Kuroao down in Duo's arms and got up to grab his computer. Sitting back down he opened up the sleek machine and after typing in a few keys, a message immediately popped up from Lady Une with information about a new mission. Sighing again and closing his laptop he turned to the two in front of him and blinked in surprise at the sight.

Duo was staring at the cat in pure fascination as he ran his hands though Kuroao's soft fur and said cat was purring up a storm. Quatre was only staring at his lover in amusement.

Heero shook his head, "Duo, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hmmmmm?" Duo asked distractedly as he lifted his head up, "What do you need?"

"I do not trust Kuroao to behave while I leave for this mission, could you watch him for me?"

Duo looked down at the mass of purring goo in his lap. He glanced at his best friend and shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind that and I really don't have anything better to do, considering Q-ball is always away working." Here Quatre gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks," Heero grunted out as he stood up.

Quatre and Duo watched him as Heero walked over to a nearby cupboard and pulled out an already prepared backpack and left without looking back.

"I'm sorry, love," Quatre said as he gave a mournful sigh and turned to his lover, "I have to get back to work now."

Duo gave the blond a smile, "Don't worry Kat, I can take care of things here!"

To prove his point he gave Quatre a reassuring peck on the lips. The blond sighed again before standing up and leaving. As the door opened and closed for a second time Duo looked down at the relaxed kitten in his lap.

"Well Kitty, it looks like it will be just you and me for awhile, considering Tro-man isn't home yet."

**-Time Skip a few hours, same day but early night time-**

If there was one thing Trowa expected when he got home, it was his boyfriend with a cup of coffee and an invitation to their bed; not a snoring Duo on his couch with a black kitten staring at the braid that belonged to the self proclaimed Shinigami. The little black kitten sat batting at the braid lightly as if unsure if he should actually be playing with it. Duo's head was thrown over the top of the sofa, letting his braid dangle down the back of the couch while one arm was tossed carelessly over the arm rest.

Silently, Trowa slipped his shoes off and padded over to the two unexpected guests.

Knelling down next to the kitten, Trowa asked softly, "What are you doing here little one?"

The feline spun around, back arched and fur fluffed up. Intelligent emerald coloured eyes mirrored his own. The black kitten backed up until it was around Duo's face. Trowa stood and watched the kitten carefully. Only to blink in shock as he watched the kitten wake Duo up by jumping daintily onto the space next to Duo before lifting a paw and smacking the brunette in the face. Trowa blinked again, what the hell had happened? Did a _kitten_ just smack Duo?

Duo woke up with a start and turned to glare at the kitten, "Kuroao! What the hell have I told you about waking me up like that?"

The red headed pilot watched in wonderment as Kuroao, the kitten apparently, seemed to shrug and give the braided pilot a flat stare. Kuroao's tail flicked in the direction of Trowa and Duo quickly turned to face the silent pilot.

A large grin threatened to spilt Duo's face in half as he exclaimed quite happily, "Tro-man you're finally home!"

In reply Trowa simply raised his seen eyebrow, "Um…What?"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
